Enemies, Friends, Lovers & Partners
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: He made a different call and for that she'd be eternally grateful, in love with him and forever in his debt as she tried to wipe out the red in her ledger. A Black Widow/Hawkeye one shot of how they came to meet. Rated M just in case.


**A/N: Hi all! :) This is just a little one shot I made up when watching the movie (so please excuse anything that doesn't match up with the comic books) and I thought why not write it and post it because I needed a break from my other story. It picks up from the part in the movie Black Widow stops Hawkeye on S.H.I.E.L.D base. Hope you enjoy! x**

Black Widow & Hawkeye One Shot

Black Widow POV

"Natasha?" Clint asked looking up at me in an exhausted haze.

Him finally recognising me had me hesitate momentarily…but it was only a moment that strange blue haze was still fogging his eyes and what Loki had drudged up from my past -that he could have only known because Clint told him- made me angry so I hit him again knocking him out cold.

"Agent Barton has been detained. Request back up to move him to the infirmary." I spoke to whoever was listening through the micro speaker sewn into my collar.

"On our way." A voice broken with static replied.

I watched silently as they carried him to one of the rooms and secured him to the bed my eyes never leaving him even when one of the men assured me a man would be placed outside 'just in case' I simply nodded at him as they left.

I allowed myself to sit keeping my eyes on him most people I had rendered unconscious always seemed to have that peaceful calm on their face as if they were sleeping but Clint's closed lids twitched restlessly. Maybe hitting him that last time and that hard was uncalled for…hell I knew it was uncalled for it was just because he'd let Loki know everything I had tried to forget over the years. In the back of my mind I had noted Clint didn't have a choice but the anger overshadowed it until now. Another part of my brain noted that the loss of temper wouldn't have ended well in my previous occupation…discipline that's what had been drilled into me from the age of six and was what every good assassin required. I remembered the early years after Clint released me from my past that I would wonder if I had ever experienced any real emotion up until Clint found me I had been trained to fake everything happiness, sadness, anger, love…

No, I mentally scolded myself shooting up from my seat and pacing to clear my thoughts of my darkest time. I sighed when I quieted my thoughts turning to look at Clint again.

"I'm sorry, Clint." I whispered putting my hand to his cheek.

Touching him like this instead of beating the snot out of him made me feel a little better and now at least that was one debt I owed him repaid. Pathetic, childish my old self scoffed at me repeating the words Loki had used for the happiness I felt now Clint was safe when everything outside this room was going to hell. But with all Clint and I had gone through working together for S.H.I.E.L.D and him pulling me out of my self-destructive old life… Everything good in my present life was all because of Clint and it started the day we met even if he was trying to kill me…

_Flashback_

I followed him into his plush hotel suite, it hadn't taken long, then again it never did all these men were the same pathetic slime-balls just a few smiles, looks from under my lashes, gentle touching and a drink or two and they would have taken you anywhere to get lucky. At least this room was better than a cloak room or dirty alley and because it hadn't taken long to pick this boso up at least I would get to explore more of Budapest shortly, I had never been before.

"How about a back rub, baby?" I smiled flirtatiously using my best American accent taken his hand leading him towards the bed.

The slob practically stumbled across the room and fell onto the bed practically panting like a begging dog for it.

I felt my inside tense like a cat waiting to strike at an unsuspecting mouse but I kept the flirtatious smile in place and didn't show any of my anticipation, I wanted to get this over with.

"Lay face down, baby." I purred and he did.

I pulled the hem of my dress up a bit thankful for the thigh high slits on each side as I threw my leg over him so I was sitting on his back. I rubbed one had up his spine my eager assassin fingers wanting badly to push his pressure points to paralyse him but I kept massaging and stuck to my initial plan. Discipline that was one of the skills those roaches from the Black Widow programme got right…pity it was those skills that helped me bring them down in the end. I felt my lips curl at the edges in a vindictive smile as I remembered the fire the same flames set to devour my family, my village, my memories, my past that I used to end them. Concentrate at the task at hand I cautioned myself as his groans of pleasure began at my touch. I focused now, rubbing up and down his spine with one hand and sliding my other under my dress to remove the blade I had strapped to the inside of my thigh. I clenched the handle tightly and let the other hand rub up his spine and into his hair grabbing the roots firmly but playfully (to him anyway) and pulled his head back gently. He moaned in anticipation and that was his last noise as I let the blade glide across his throat.

I got off him straightening my dress, wiped down the handle of the knife and placed it beside him, took the cell-phone picture my employer required, grabbed the "do not disturb" sign and hung it outside as I left. I used to relish the kill after –especially when that slime was a human trafficker- not much these days I noted as I removed the blonde wig and stuffed it down a trash shoot and fluffed out my natural red locks. I cleared my mind instantly before I could think about why I could no longer relish my victory and started towards the bar of the hotel I needed alcohol and perhaps a warm body to lay next to me tonight –to clear my mind right out. I strode into the bar stopping at the top of the stairs to scout for said warm body, there were a few potentials but nothing I particularly wanted…looks like alcohol would have to do.

Hawkeye POV

"Are you sure I'll know her when I see her? All we have is a few blurry pictures." I tried to speak into my collar casually without attracting attention. "There has to be at least thirty women here."

"_Just keep your eyes open Agent Barton. Our intelligence has her at 5" 3 with shocking red hair." _ Director Fury answered.

"Like there isn't more than one woman who's 5"3 with red hair."

"_You're eyes need to be open Barton not your mouth. Do a sweep of the room and make sure the camera in your glasses takes a picture of each woman for future reference." _

"Yes, sir." I muttered while rolling my eyes, I stopped mid-roll though attitude toward the Director wasn't something I should be doing; respect towards superiors was something if not the only thing my brief time in the military taught me.

I walked about the room at a casual pace –feeling like 007 in my tux- trying to inconspicuously look at every girl in the bar to make sure I got their picture. That's when I seen her, inconspicuous went out the window when she stopped at the top of the stairs I must have been gawking like a star-struck teen. She was easily the most beautiful girl in the room her slight toned build was wrapped in a long red silk dress with thigh high slits at each side, given you a glimpse of her long immaculate legs whenever she moved, she had full rose coloured lips, emerald green eyes and shocking red hair…oh. No it couldn't be she must be at least 5"5 and Fury said 5"3 I looked back at her shoes quickly as she descended the stairs her heels were two maybe three inches…crap.

"I've got a potential." I whispered turning my back as she past me at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Pursue and retrieve the picture, Barton." _

I turned towards the bar just in time to watch her stroll past it through the net curtains onto the balcony.

"Two champagnes." I ordered quickly rushing the bartender with a look. "Put it on my tab." I smiled taking the glasses from him.

"_S.H.I.E.L.D's tab."_ Agent Coulson corrected in my ear which made me snigger.

I walked out casually, confidently being an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D I got to practice picking up girls a lot. She was leaning on the balcony looking out at the lit up city of Budapest under the blanket of black night sky and silver moon.

"Can I join you?" I asked from the entrance.

She turned with a start surely there was no way this girl was a hired gun if she was easy to sneak up on. She momentarily give me a once over before turning back to the scene before her, "If you must." She sighed exhaustedly; like she was fed up with being hit on I suppose with looks like hers it was a common occurrence.

"_Closer Agent Barton, we can't get a clear picture of her in the shadows." _

"Don't mind if I do." I played up the cocky confident act as I followed Coulson's instructions. "For you." I smiled offering her a glass.

"I'm allergic to strawberries." She answered coolly not even glancing at the glass. "And prefer cherries."

"Duly noted." I smiled wrapped in her attitude she intrigued me this girl so unlike countless others and she made a boring "obtain pictures" job a little difficult and more interesting. "Can I ask what brings you to Budapest?"

"My boyfriend brought me here to propose."

"Liar." I smirked calling her out.

She raised an eyebrow but still didn't turn to face me, "Why do you think that?"

"No ring."

She looked at her left hand and smiled, "He proposed it doesn't mean I said 'yes'."

"Maybe, but your story was too fast I bet you say that to scare prying men like myself away."

"Observant." She noted absently.

"So, tell me what can a humble boy like myself do to get a girl like you to have a drink with him?"

"Be 6"2 and stinking rich." She quipped with a laugh. Her laugh was too girlish/childish for an assassin this was a dead-end.

"I'll work on that but for now, why don't you have a drink with me?" I insisted, dead-end or not I still needed that picture.

Black Widow POV

He was persistent and from what I could see from the corner of my eye he was cute even with the dorky looking glasses maybe I wouldn't have to sleep alone after all.

"Fine." I sighed trying to play up a little reluctance, no girl should play easy to get.

I never got bored of the look men got when I pulled out my flirtatious look pouting my lips a little, making my eyes a little larger. I could always see the want the instant attraction and that made me feel powerful and in control. But he was different yes the want was there but there was something else too something honest and pure it caught me off guard and suddenly I really needed a drink and grabbed the glass he offered before and downed it in one.

"I thought you were allergic to strawberries?" He noted looking to the small half strawberry in the drained glass.

"Another lie." I smiled, it felt odd to smile and mean it without a hidden agenda. "But I do prefer cherries in my drink." I motioned to the bar with my eyes and handed him my empty glass.

He smiled widely chuckling it was so boyish, happy and charming as he set his own glass down and took mine. I smiled again involuntarily at his response the assassin training kicked in then warning me about emotions…they were signs of weakness.

"Right away mam'." He smiled and disappeared threw the curtains to the bar.

Hawkeye POV 

Something told me the ice queen act was just that an act, she seemed so sweet underneath it all she just guarded it well in case she got hurt. She probably did get hurt before that's why she was so guarded…and then suddenly I was picturing shooting an arrow through that jerk's eye.

"_Agent Barton." _Coulson interrupted my thoughts -that was probably for the best. _"We got the picture, is that the last woman in the area?"_

"Yes…"

"SÚGÓ! SÚGÓ!"

I looked toward the hysteric yelling from the little Hungarian I knew, I knew it meant 'help' it was coming from an older woman in a maids outfit as she burst her way through guests towards the barman.

I rushed to her ignoring Coulson's voice demanding to know what was going on, "Tudok segíteni." I offered helping her onto a seat the poor woman was pale and looked like she was about to faint.

"Orvos?" She asked wearily.

"Igen." I jumped at the cover of a doctor. "Angol?" I asked realising my Hungarian was limited and very poor.

"Yes, some." She responded in broken English. "There's a man…a man in a room he ask me to come by with towels…"

"Did he attack you? Did he hurt you?"

"Nem, nem." She answered in her native tongue before going back to English for my benefit. "He's dead, uram. In room two two six."

Fudge! Room 226 was Benedek's room Black Widow's target our tip had given us his name, "Dead?" I confirmed.

"Yes, his throat…" Her sobs drowned out the rest of her sentence but I got the jest.

His throat was cut, she had struck right under my nose…F**K!

"Hívja a rendőrséget!" I heard the barman yell.

Crap cops! I had to leave now I had to remain off the cops' radar otherwise they could blow my cover.

Black Widow POV

I heard the hysteric woman shouting for help and went to the curtain but I knew instantly what she'd stumbled across. I was never around before for the aftermath of one of my jobs that poor woman and suddenly I was being sympathetic, what the hell was wrong with me? I should get out of here my mind told me but my feet wouldn't obey as I watch him go to her aid…_him_ I snorted in disbelief at myself I hadn't even asked for a name before I accepted a drink from him some assassin I was. I was slightly surprised he was a doctor; he must be only out of his residency he looked so young then I heard them call for the police now I had to get out of there. I ran to the balcony and wiped my prints from the glass out of habit threw my shoes over the balcony then jumped over the edge and like a cat burglar (or a spider) escaped lithely down the building into a dark corner of the street below. Pity, I had wanted this night to end very differently.

Hawkeye POV

"_Agent Barton, report!"_

I jumped the stairs ignoring the want to run out to the balcony and went to a dark quiet corner to update him.

"A body's been found, it was Benedek. Black Widow got him his throat was slit."

"_Shit!" _

I was taken aback I had never heard Coulson swear…ever.

"Chill, Coulson she just got the jump on us she must have known someone tipped off the authorities."

"_Forget Benedek, Barton. Get back to the balcony now! It's her…the girl you were talking to it's her. A Russian Trojan virus was set off when we uploaded her photo to our database sent from an unknown organisation to confirm…we aren't the only people looking for her." _

My mind took longer than my feet to catch up I was already at the curtains to the balcony before I fully understood what Coulson had said, I'd been talking and flirting (couldn't forget that little gem) with a woman who had killed possibly four hundred people from the age of eleven. I couldn't believe I thought she was sweet, innocent and needed protecting. This was why I was nicknamed 'Hawkeye' I seen things better from far away not close up.

"_Barton?"_ Coulson snapped me out of it.

"She's gone." I reported back after a quick sweep of the balcony. I walked towards the glass by the edge and held it up into the moon's light. "She wiped her fingerprints too." I frowned annoyed more at myself than anything before I heard the sirens. I sighed opening the clasp of my belt and pulled out the start of the fine metal wire and tied it to the pillar of the balcony before abseiling down the building in the dark, not even gadgets like this was gonna help me feel less like an idiot.

* * *

Black Widow POV

"Üdvözöljük!" His boisterous voice made me sick, he was no better than the man he had paid me to kill…but hey a girl's gotten eat.

"Horvath." I acknowledge coolly as I met him in the centre of the great hall in the best tourist attraction in Hungary the Hungarian Parliament Building. "You aren't alone Horvath, do you not trust me?" I half smiled looking pointedly at two of his personal security badly disguised as tourists.

"Precaution édesem." He smiled, I seen a flash of embarrassment that he was caught before he recovered.

His endearment made me almost as sick as his voice so I tossed him the phone to hurry this along.

He flicked quickly through the phone to the pictures and a sick grin lit up his face to let me know he'd found the picture he was looking for. "Kiváló." He grinned. "Most." He said clicking his fingers at one of the security personnel carrying a duffle bag.

I tensed myself waiting for a double-cross but he walk towards me not threating in anyway place the bag at my feet and walked away again.

"Köszönjük." I said brusquely picking it up to leave.

"Are you not going to check it?" He asked in surprise.

"You're a smart man Horvath; I know you would not double-cross me." I smiled sweetly although we both know I would hunt him down if he had.

"Trust, I like it." He laughed off the tense moment.

"Viszlát, Horvath." I said turning to leave.

"Ah! You may want to wait and hear what my men have found out." He interrupted.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously but cautiously as I turned back to him.

"A top secret organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D has sent a man to take you out."

"What's new?" I answered sarcastically with a shrug of my shoulders; I was wanted everywhere. "And if its top secret, how do you know about it?"

"Even the "best secret" agencies have leaks." He smiled.

"I'll watch my back, thanks." I rolled my eyes turning to leave again.

"What if you don't have to 'watch your back', what if you know what the enemy looks like?" He asked smugly, he would be a rubbish poker player.

"You have a picture?" I asked rhetorically. "What will it cost me?"

"Half of what's in your bag…or dinner?"

"I'll give you half." I shot immediately.

"I thought that might be your answer." He laughed boisterously. "So, I took initiative and took it out before we arrived..." I narrowed my eyes at him but he continued. "…the picture is in the bag."

I couldn't contain myself I opened the bag immediately the A4 picture was on top of the cash for a moment my brain shut down then started at double speed making me drop the duffle bag to hold the picture in both hands closer to my face...it couldn't be but it was. It was that man from last night sans his ridiculous glasses…doctor indeed I thought angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shot angrily.

"Do you know him?"

"No." I snapped the half truth.

"Quick answers are a sure sign of a lie, Miss Widow." He smirked. "Hopefully this means you will not have a problem getting him before he gets you."

I gave him a look that could cut steel and his face paled instantly.

"What am I saying of course the magnificent Black Widow would not go softly on the man that was trying to kill her even if she did know him." He back-tracked immediately. "But I think I should warn you there has been talk probably just gossip from your competitors that you're going..."

I narrowed my eyes at him stopping him from saying the word 'soft' again.

"It's just lately your hits they have all been…"

I held my hand up and gave him another look to silence him. Although I knew he was pointing out my recent interest in taken jobs that meant I was taken out shady characters like drug dealers/manufacters, arms dealers, human traffickers, kidnappers, pimps etc. however I'd hoped that was going unnoticed by my "competitors".

"Forgive me, like I said just scuttlebutt. I think I will take my leave now Miss Widow I hope to work with you again soon, viszlát."

I didn't even spare him a glance as I picked up the bag and went to the opposite exit.

* * *

I spent the remainder of the afternoon in my small rented room contemplating what my next move should be. Logically, I should have cleared out of the country but this man, agent, assassin or whatever knew what I looked like now, those stupid glasses probably even took my picture which means his superiors knew as well. I'd have to eliminate the threat before I moved on. Well at least that's the excuse I was going with now I was dressed in a black evening dress with a low cut back stopping just before it could show my ass sitting by the bar of the Hilton just like last night. It was nothing to do with the fact he insulted my ego by getting so close I thought for a moment he could have…no it was nothing to do with that.

I moved the silk scarf behind my back and flicked my hair over my shoulder, he would show at least to try and follow my trail after all this was the place he saw me last.

"Madam." The bartender interrupted my thoughts. "This was sent from the man at the end of the bar." He smiled placing a cocktail glass in front of me. "It's called a "Flaming Red Head"." He smiled amusedly at the joke.

I had no doubt in my mind it was him not only because it was a poor cocky joke that from what I picked up last night I knew was just his thing but because sitting on top of the whipped cream was a cherry. I picked it up by the stem and looked to the end of the bar he was there in a grey tux tonight but no glasses –that was silly of him if he was to maintain a cover but it also proved me right the surveillance cam had been in the glasses. I smiled casually at him play it cool Natasha I ordered myself even though my fingers itched towards my throwing knifes strapped to my thigh and raised my cherry to him before popping it in my mouth, he took that as a 'c'mon over' sign.

Hawkeye POV

I smiled charmingly as I approached her searching for any sign she was on to me but there was nothing. Her smile still had the icy edge she had put in place last night but I knew her and her game now she could shoot me smiles and bat her eyelashes at me all night but when we got outta here it was game over. My annoyance had bubbled over to anger and a slight hatred for the assassin whether it was because she took another life under my nose or her fooling me into almost caring for her I wasn't sure.

I nodded casually as I passed one of my back-up I had objected to the ear-wig and mic tonight they weren't covert enough.

Black Widow POV

I noted the nod and the casual nod from the other man, second mistake tonight he was sloppy or overly cocky.

"Now, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He smiled quoting some movie I had only ever heard of not seen but I smiled and giggled like an airhead anyway.

"I lost you last night in the chaos." I smiled mostly because of the double meaning of my words after I finished giggling like an airhead.

"Yeah, that was crazy." Was all he replied a little sourly he must have caught the double meaning. "Where did you go?"

"We were evacuated by the managers before you got back. Bet you got a front row seat to all the action Mr Doctor." I flashed him the same flirty look I'd given him last night but the response from him wasn't the same. There wasn't any of that honesty or purity in his look not even a glimmer of want…and that sent a little twinge of pain across my chest and into my stomach, wasn't that a sign of a heart attack?

"Yeah, well I tried it turned out there was nothing I could do…" He leant in closer to whisper, his opening had my assassin fingers inch towards my knifes again but I stopped them. "…a man was murdered here last night." He pulled back a little too quick to gauge my expression, he was baiting me.

I ignored the pain in my chest and looked up at him innocently, "Really? Oh my…" I put on my best distressed tone.

"It was terrible; I mean what sicko slits someone's throat."

I narrowed my eyes at my glass and tried to bite my cheek so I didn't take the bait but it was out before I could stop it, "Perhaps the "sicko" had a valid reason."

"Really?" He looked genuinely intrigued by my response, I was expecting a smarmy know it all look or cocky retort as I was the "sicko" and he knew it but his interest stumped me –it wasn't every day someone asked me why I killed people- that it took me a while to respond.

"Perhaps the person was a bad person and deserved it."

"That's why we have a justice system no-one should take the law into their own hands."

I wrinkled my nose at him, "That's such a boy scout answer." I blurted out.

He responded the same way he had last night when I downed the drink with a burst of that happy boyish laughter and for a moment it eased the pain in my chest.

He composed himself quickly though and the pain was back, "So, you think killing people who one person thinks is evil is fine?"

"Sometimes people evade the justice system, so sometimes yes." I answered honestly.

There was a flash of understanding in his features but it was gone in an instant, "What about killing for profit?" He pushed and another wave of pain shot through my chest.

"This is all so serious." I laughed off quickly. "Why don't we go somewhere fun?" I offered.

His eyes tightened in suspicion slightly, "Sure, why not?" He smiled easily.

"Just let me freshen up a little first." I smiled getting off my stool as gracefully as I could and headed for the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and didn't have to wait long for one of his backup to follow in case I got away…again. She was about my age, very pretty but didn't really blend in and the gun at her waist had made a bulge in her outfit so she was inexperienced as well. It wasn't hard to knock her unconscious an elbow to the face and she was out I used her own handcuffs to secure her to one of the toilet bowls and lock the stall door from outside it and left without a hair out of place.

He was waiting at the end of corridor and I smiled not because he didn't know I had one up'd him but just because he was waiting on me. It was then I realised the pain in my chest was emotional pain not physical. Years of discipline to become a slave to my emotions now when my life was at stake…did I have a death wish?

Hawkeye POV

Her smile was void of any falseness and that both stumped and pleased me. Get your libido in check Barton I told myself as I felt myself smile back.

"Where are we off to?" I asked absently taken her hand shocking us both, I later assured myself it was just to keep her close but making up an excuse after the fact sort've defeated the purpose.

"We could take a walk into the town square it's my first time in Budapest and I would like to see the sights before I leave." She answered -after she came out of the shock.

"Are you leaving soon?" I asked as I let her lead us into the revolving door and out into the street.

"Sooner than I'd like to." She smiled but it was too full of an unknown (to me) burden to make the laugh lines around her mouth or the creases at the corners of her eyes.

I tried to understand it; was she feeling remorseful, did she know the end was coming for her? Both thoughts made a swell of emotions bubble inside me none of which was going to help me later. And because I seemed to be the fountain from which conversation flowed our walk to the town square was quiet. I'd seen the town square of Budapest before on a mission here but the way her eyes almost lit up from within at the sight it was clear she had not.

Black Widow POV

The crowd was quite large which is what I had expected and needed in order to lose the rest of his tail but what I didn't expect was how caught up I became at the beautiful stone pillar semi-circles, magnificent copper statues turned green by the weather, the patterned tiles on the ground and street performers. I was like some tourist…no I was like some mesmerised child. It was his doing, it had to be…his boyish charm somehow had begun to pull my inner child –a child I never got to be- out from the dark dank corner of my soul the Black Widow Initiative had locked her up in. I ignored it beat it back I had to leave her there because after I dealt with tonight I would have to go back to how I'd made a living up until now…I knew nothing else.

I focused on losing his back up, pulling him through the crowds eagerly to the other side of the pillars.

"What do you think?" He wondered when we slowed down.

"It's beautiful." I couldn't help answering with childish wonder.

He smiled widely and I feared it was more than at my words although if my childish wonder helped me catch him off guard perhaps that would be in my best interest. I took a glimpse behind him into the crowd his back up was nowhere in sight it was time.

"I'm staying in a B&B nearby." I smiled suggestively, putting my hand to his chest and stared up threw my lashes at him while I let my top teeth bury gently into my bottom lip.

He hesitated for a second before agreeing; I felt his agreement was slightly dampened by duty perhaps we both needed to get this over with sooner rather than later.

* * *

I giggled like a naughty school girl as we sneaked quietly upstairs and into my room, the act had begun. I closed the door gently and turned ready to push him against the door to begin my seduction before…but he beat me too it. I was caught off guard as he caught me in his arms and pushed me against the door roughly then using his hand behind my neck to force my lips forward to meet his. His kiss was hungry, eager but not in the usual way no it felt like he needed this almost as much as he needed air to breath. My eyes snapped opened immediately I could not think like this.

"Slow down, tiger." I teased pushing him back a little but still keeping him close. "Let me go and get more comfortable." I smiled flirtatiously before escaping to the bathroom.

I removed the sleeves of my dress and let it fall down around me in the next second I pulled my throwing knife holder from my thigh, my mini revolver and its holder off the other and removed my larger blade from the waistband of underwear. I stepped out of the pool of silk and took off my scarf and let it fall away so now I was just in my lingerie, stockings and heels. I slide the revolver out of its holder and tucked it into my waistband at my back I would slide it under my pillow and wait until the time was right.

When I stepped out of the bathroom he already had his blazer and shirt off and belt undone but his trousers were still in place he paused when he seen me this was the response I was used to but the pure, honest look of…of…I had no name for the emotion in his eyes I'd seen last night as well was there and it made my insides warm. Until the cold metal of my revolver brought me back to reality and then I was wondering where his gun or knife or whatever he was going to use to try and kill me was hidden.

"Wow." He managed to say after a moment and I actually felt myself blush…gawd I was such a girl.

He went to move around the bed to come closer to me but I couldn't have his arms around me until I hid the gun so I went to him pulling him onto the bed my back on the mattress. We made out some more until his body started to feel so good on top of mine that I was enjoying it, it was time to do this.

"Take your pants off." I ordered.

He complied immediately swinging his feet off the bed to sit on the edge to do it and while his back was turned a stashed my gun under my pillow. He took a little longer than most other boys I'd bedded –probably removing his backup gun that was strapped to his ankle- but after that he was just as into it as before pulling me on top of him. I hovered over him as we kissed the kissing was slower less passionate as before maybe we both knew it was going to be over soon. I slid my hand underneath the pillow his head was on and took off the safety but then he moved to sit upright and because he moved I had to too. He slid his hands up my thighs to pull my legs around him if he thought this would hinder me in any way he was wrong I thought as I slipped my foot under the pillow to bring my gun forward. While he let his hands wander over my body and his lips go from my earlobe, to my lips, to my neck and collar bone I let myself fall into him more ignoring the intense pleasure I felt, to grab my gun and a pillow to use as a silencer. I tried not to bend my elbow too much to alert him as I arranged the pillow and gun and for the first time my stomach didn't tense in anticipation it dropped and began to churn sickly and I had to close my eyes guiltily as my finger found the trigger. Then he pulled back making me hesitate.

I opened my eyes only to be looking into his even in the dark they were a deep sapphire blue and pools of conflicting emotions, "What's your name?" He asked softly tracing my bottom lip with his finger.

No-one had ever stopped making love or trying to kill me to ask me my name and in surprise I gave him my real name –well the name that I gave myself when I'd left Russia the Initiative had given me a number and I had been so brain-washed by them I forgot the name my parents had given me all but the beginning letter of my first name and my surname but it was too Russian in spelling so I changed that but it was essentially pronounced the same way-, "Natasha, Natasha Romanoff."

"Natasha." It was just a whisper barely audible but the way his voice caressed my name and his boyish smile after he said it had my insides melt and a pleasure I had only known since I'd met him flooded through me. But it was suddenly accompanied by almost fifteen years of mind crushing guilt because I'd let myself feel and that had me drop the pillow and my gun. The power of my guilt was over whelming, I kissed him once then closed my eyes as I put my chin on his shoulder, the Black Widow surrendering if only the Initiative seen me now…chances are they'd give me the same abuse my assassin side was given me now before they shot me themselves. "Do it fast." I whispered in his ear.

Hawkeye POV

My hand tightened around the handle of the gun I'd stuffed at the side of the mattress and I tried not to think as I raised it when she kissed me and then put her head on my shoulder I had orders I had to follow them. The barrel was at her head when she spoke.

"Do it fast." She whispered.

My hand froze along with the rest of me, she knew I was going to kill her and she wasn't going to fight back…was this a ploy? No I'd hesitated too long if she was going to kill me she would have done it already. I couldn't help myself I put my gun down, no other target had surrendered so easily and I had never found myself wishing for the fight before to make this easier for myself.

"You know?" I asked pulling back from her to look at her.

She nodded with her eyes closed, "Don't draw this out just do it." She frowned her mouth hardening into a thin line.

"Why are you surrendering, aren't you Black Widow?" I asked confused.

"I am." She confirmed with a slightly sour edge. "And does it matter, just shoot me already with that nine millimetre you just set down."

"Why don't you fight back with the revolver you brought to bed with you?" I countered which oddly made her smile.

"This is easier, my life was going to end this way eventually anyway." She smiled softly -like she was at peace with her decision- opening her eyes finally.

Well I sure as hell wasn't at peace with her decision even though I knew I should just do it and get it over with…following orders it's what I done…always have done, "I don't have to kill you, you're not resisting I could take you to my superiors…" I couldn't believe it I was actually pleading with her to talk her out of letting me kill her.

"Why so they can kill me?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"They…they…" I stumbled over my words; there was no way I could be sure Fury would want her alive he had made a very convincing argument when I had been briefed about taken her out in the first place.

"See." She managed a smirk.

I looked away defeated, maybe she was right there wasn't another way perhaps the fact we were in the lotus position was clouding my judgement if I separated myself from her perhaps it would make pulling the trigger easier.

Black Widow POV

_Click_

His head snapped back to me as I pulled back the clip of my revolver and held it under his chin. He looked like a kid that was just told Santa wasn't real, betrayed and a little hurt as he misread the situation.

"Shoot me." I commanded.

"Why are you so eager to die?" He asked his voice almost breaking around the final word rendering me speechless for a moment but I didn't miss his hand moving to his gun.

"Shoot me." I managed to say again when I recovered. "Or I'll shoot you." I threatened pushing the barrel a little harder under his chin it was that action that had him bring his own gun up under my own.

I watched his eyes, his trained hands acted on their own it was a second nature to him almost surprising himself as his brain caught up with his actions.

"Shoot me, for god's sake." I screamed at him, the guilt was building up so powerfully I felt it making my eyes water. "Do it! Or I swear to god I will kill you!"

Hawkeye POV

It was when she screamed at me like a banshee I seen the cracks I had been right she was beginning to feel remorseful…perhaps she was only beginning to feel period and it was causing her so much pain, I was her way out.

"No." I refused my voice full of sympathy which just seemed to make her angry.

"DO IT!" She screamed again ramming the barrel into my chin harder, it actually started to hurt. "DO IT NOW! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" It was supposed to be a threat but it came out more as an appeal. Then she lost whatever control she had and broke down completely the gun slipped through her fingers into her lap as she sobbed hysterically.

* * *

It was hours before she recovered but even then she was weepy, she said nothing just held her head, eyes shut tight and rocked back and forth. I wasn't sure what to do, part of me wanted to comfort her but my training didn't allow it although I'd spared her life it was difficult for me not to suspect. I kept my distance sitting on a sixties style little chair in the corner my gun in the waistband of my trousers I'd put back on after I'd wrapped her in the comforter. The space between us allowed me a little clarity she had a shady past her first kill recorded was at the age of eleven after that she got more careful but it was still estimated her kill count was somewhere in the hundreds. She was portrayed a faceless assassin, a gun for hire to me since I was read in on the plan to take her down. But the girl before me wasn't some faceless assassin right now she was just a girl, a girl taken in all her sins all at once and it was causing her the same guilt as it would anyone. Then again it could all just be an act assassins were by nature game players bending the rules to obtain the results they wanted but her next words confirmed what I already knew -she wasn't playing me.

"I've killed children y'know." Her voice was rough and dry but she was speaking the truth that I could tell just looking into her eyes. "Children, just little kids the youngest was maybe five. I've killed old people too; I even burnt down a hospital and all because people told me to and paid me. I deserve…"

I couldn't and didn't want to stop myself as I went to her immediately, "Stop Natasha." I pleaded mostly for my own gain because her confession was making the agent inside of me want to shoot her for her crimes while the untrained little orphan understood and pitied her and I'd be lying to myself that I didn't want to hurt her because I felt something for her and I didn't want her torturing herself. "Don't do this to yourself, Natasha." I pleaded putting my arm around her shoulders. "What's done is done."

She looked up at me in disbelief, "'What's done is done?'" She choked out. "How can you say that?"

"Because someone forgiven you helps you to forgive yourself." I quoted the words my mentor/foster father had said to me long ago.

She stared at me blankly for a moment like she had never heard words of kindness before then she spoke again, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"You surrendered." I answered for too fast.

"Now who's the liar?" She managed to say with a weak smile.

I looked away a smile of my own on my lips as she recounted our first conversation, before duty clouded my mind and expression again, "I can't let you go, Tasha." The nickname came out involuntarily I was just hurting myself building up any relationship with her and even I heard the double meaning in my own words. It was too late to worry about building a relationship with her I already had in just thirty some hours I had connected with her in a way I hadn't connected with anyone before.

"I don't want you too." She sighed in relief and gratefulness placing her head on my chest.

* * *

Black Widow POV

"Coulson, it's Barton." He smiled making joking hand gestures as he was reprimanded by the person on the other end of the phone on the desk in my room. I couldn't help but smile at him –it seemed not only had he awakened my inner child but I his- even if he was on the phone to my potential captors/executioners, he made me feel almost human, just being close to him made me feel it. "Yes, no but I'm with her now she wants to surrender." He blew up his cheeks and blew out the air comically as he was being told off again making me smile even if my inner assassin was telling me to kill him and run. There was no way I could kill him he allowed me to see the light –in a non-cult sort of way- we were kin, in another life I guessed we would probably be on the same side. "Yes, right away sir." His joking façade faded some as he hung up the phone.

"Did they tell you to kill me?" I asked slightly hopeful –because the only time the guilt was manageable was with him there and I doubted they would allow him to be my comforter in jail or wherever they'd put me- and slightly sad my time with him would be so short.

"No." He shot immediately. "I would never…" He trailed off and we both knew why because if he was ordered to for a second time he would have to. "No, we just have to meet them a little outside of town at a small airstrip. Stop begging for death, Tasha." He sighed exhaustedly. "It won't give you the peace you're looking for the guilt follows you everywhere even into the afterlife. Believe me I know something's about guilt the only way to ease it –because it will never go away- is to redeem yourself try to wipe out the red in your ledger. And from what you told me last night you've already begun."

I smiled despite myself he seemed to know the right words to say, always. Even though my inner assassin chastised me for telling him practically everything last night.

"We'll have to leave soon." He spoke quietly, the heaviness and lack of sleep creeping onto his features. He didn't want to hand me in I seen that now I feared the glimpse of it last night had been faked because I had been a snivelling mess.

"I'll get ready." I answered just as quietly holding the comforter around me as I collected my bag and went to the bathroom, hmm modesty that was new.

"Tasha…" He spoke as I went to shut the bathroom door to stop me.

"Sorry, I'll keep it open." I understood immediately, he had to make sure I didn't run.

* * *

We left my B&B and walked to where he'd been staying in the centre of town a black sedan waited outside it.

"Our ride?" I muttered, looking directly at the black sedan with its blacked out windows and the obvious agents in the front seats. "Not quite covert are they?"

He smiled despite his weighed down expression before opening the door for me, "I'll be right down." He spoke to the agents but I was sure he was just reassuring me.

The female agent looked in the rear view mirror at me, "No cuffs?"

"No need Agent Hill, she surrendered."

"It's protocol." She snapped taken off her shades for dramatic effect…woops! No wonder she wanted me in cuffs it was the agent I'd hand cuffed to the toilet bowl.

"It's not necessary, _junior_ Agent Hill." She bristled as he pulled rank but didn't answer him back, I was impressed by her restraint I would have torn him a new one. "Anyway you've read the little we have on her you know cuffs wouldn't even slow her down." He smiled winking at me as he shut the door keeping my bag –that he watched me put all my weapons into, well almost all…I had to keep my options opened after all- with him as he went to collect his own things.

He returned quickly thankfully because if Agent Hill gave me anymore dirty looks in the rear view mirror I don't think I could have stopped myself from breaking through the wire mesh between us to give her, her second black eye. He sat next to me with my bag in his lap after throwing his own in the boot and his hand rested in the seat between us I watched it twitch out towards mine a couple of times but he stopped himself.

We rode in silence through Budapest I tried to soak as much of it in as I could –who knew when I'd be back- before the lush countryside took over. 'A little outside of town' as Clint had put it was an hour and a half before we reached the airstrip which wasn't exactly 'small' either it had its own hangers and there was more than few planes on the tarmac as well in one of the hangers that's doors were opened. We would really need to work on his description techniques when…but then someone else may have to do that I thought sadly looking back to him. He was looking back at me I'd felt his eyes on me the whole journey here, there was no playful child in his features anymore just worry and a little bit of pain the same pain I'd felt at his judgement last night at the bar. It was my turn to reassure him I smiled reassuringly and gave his hand a small squeeze I was going to pull it away again so the other agents didn't notice but he held on to it. I didn't argue with that especially if this was all the good-bye I was going to be able to give him.

We drove straight into the open hanger, I felt him tense when he noted the three extra sedan's waiting for us as well as the fifteen or so agents dotted about guns drawn all but two. These two were obviously in charge they stood at the foot of the stairs of the small aircraft arms hung down in front of them crossed at the wrist as if they were bouncers in a night club. I wondered absently which was Coulson perhaps the Caucasian man he looked less pissed than the taller black man with an eye-patch who held all the air of an agency director.

"I didn't expect so many." Clint's voice was strained, whether worrying about the agents itchy trigger fingers or my assassin side taken over because of the obvious threat I wasn't sure.

"I did." I smiled glumly. "You know what I am, Clint." Hill turned around at my casual use of his name but I ignored her as I gave his hand another squeeze and let go.

"What you _were_." He stressed the last word, still trying to convince me I'd turned a corner.

Hawkeye POV

She smiled at me before turning to face ahead of her again to Hill. I knew she didn't believe me but she had turned away from her old life. Yes, she still killed people but she had been right last night when she said some deserved it although the agent in me knew justice should be served correctly the men she'd took down had been escaping the system for a long time.

The car came to a stop I ignored Hill's prying eyes as she tried to figure out our exchange as I got out of the car with her bag and opened her door to let her out.

"You have some serious explaining to do Barton." Fury bellowed through the large space between us.

"Yes, sir." I managed to say without making a face at him, she had awakened the kid and I could not get him to stop now. "But before that may I introduce, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow." I introduced her as I helped her out.

I noted all the different emotions as she stepped out some agents wore the same expression I had when I seen her for the first time, others were a mixture of cautious and curious not Fury though he was a machine and in a blink of an eye his gun was in his hand and pointed at her.

"Where are her cuffs?"

"Agent Barton, thought them unnecessary." Agent Hill reported, dropping me in it, nice I thought frowning at her.

"Did he now? Care to explain."

"She came voluntarily." I frowned.

"They wouldn't even have slowed me down." She smiled teasingly at me.

No one found it funny but me but I tried not to show it as everyone including Director Fury and now even Coulson raised his gun.

I went to assure them it was a joke but she beat me to it, "If I'd wanted to escape I would have done so already. I am turning myself in voluntarily." She spoke loud enough so it would carry to everyone's ear.

"Forgive me, if I don't take your word as gospel." Fury retorted.

"But you can trust my word, sir. She's not a threat to us." I promised stepping in to defend her.

"Keep it in your pants, Agent Barton." He snapped immediately. "She's an assassin we cannot trust…"

Black Widow POV

It happened so fast, one minute this Fury was snapping at Clint for defending me the next thing I heard was a shot ring out from a great distance behind us but I knew the bullet was coming at us. My first reaction for once was not to run and save myself it was to cover him I dived for him knocking him to the ground sending my bag sprawling across the hanger floor under one of the sedans. I looked back just in time to see the agent that drove us here that placed himself between me and Hill fall to his knees a stream of red now staining his white shirt before he fell forward so we were face to face on the floor.

"They came!" I heard the man beside Fury announce to him as the rest of the agents took cover to shoot back.

"They came for her. Get her on the plane." Fury ordered and just like the two agents had me by each arm dragging me off Clint who looked only semi-conscious and pulled me towards the plane.

"No!" I screamed struggling against their hold. "He isn't covered, get him to cover." I begged but they ignored me.

I promised myself I wouldn't but I had to I used their hold to support me as I flip backwards like I was a kid swinging around a pole. Catching them off guard as they struggled to catch up with my movements I kicked the back of one's knee bringing him down and making him release me and struck out at the with a karate chop to the stomach winding him and loosen his grip enough to escape.

"She's running!" I heard Hill yell.

Wrong again I wanted to yell at her but there was no time I'd now have to contend with their guns as well as the unknown, invisible enemy. I ran and dropped to my knees to slide along the polished floor of the hanger to dodge the first bullets from the agents and came to a stop beside Clint. He was pushing himself up using his elbows I helped him hurried him to his feet and dragged him behind the sedan my bag was under in his daze, that's when the agents stopped shooting at me and went back to whoever was out there.

"Clint, can you shoot?" I asked.

"I think so, are you hurt?" He managed to look worried even in his daze.

"No, they got the agent that drove us here though. I'm sorry." More sympathy I noted absently.

He raised his hand to brush my cheek and smiled, "I'm just glad…"

"Barton!" Fury yelled over the gun shots from the other sedan. "Get her on that plane!"

"We'll cover you both." Coulson yelled looking around him as he reloaded.

"We could help." Barton frowned.

"Get her on the plane, they're here for her. That's an order." Fury commanded.

There it was again, who's they? And why were they here for me? But I didn't have time to ask because it was Clint's turn to drag me I held my ears as we ran close to the other agents that were firing at "them" towards the small plane.

"Clint, who are 'they'?" I asked finally as we scrambled up the steps to the plane.

"I honestly don't know. Coulson didn't say anything to me about other players..."

Tyres screeching to a halt outside the hanger made us stop and turn around, it was a 4x4 with a few men and one had a rocket launcher already in place on his shoulder. Crap. I watched him aim at us and push the button as his friends covered him before I acted pushing Clint over the railings in his side and throwing myself over the ones on my side. We both scrambled to our feet and got clear before the rocket entered the plane through the door we were just at and turned it to a flaming pile of plane jigsaw.

"Silver case and tube in the sedan we came in." Clint instructed across the space between us. "I'll get your bag." He shouted as he took off towards the sedan it was under.

I hit the gloves I was wearing and watched the charge run through them lighting up the charge lines across the backs of my hands and across my knuckles. Then I did what I always did turned off my brain and let instinct take over. I ran towards the sedan keeping behind the armed agents when I could and keeping low when I couldn't before sliding to take cover at the front of the sedan like a baseball player sliding into third beside Hill.

It was hard to say if I startled her or she just wanted to shoot me as she whipped around pointing her gun at my chest, "What are you doing?"

"Helping." I frowned, stopping myself from given her the shock of her life. "Clint needs his case."

"Hawkeye." She corrected me. "When we're in action first names aren't used last names or nicknames only." She finished turning to fire a couple of shots around the car.

I gritted my teeth was she seriously talking to me about protocols when we were being fired at, "Whatever. He needs his case it's in the trunk, cover me." I instructed whipping around the side of the car so she couldn't argue.

"Don't forget the quiver." She yelled after me firing another couple of shots.

Quiver? But I had no time to ask if Clint needed it I was gonna get it to him.

I stopped at the side mirror keeping low I wrapped my arms around it and pulled it off. I put it face down and smashed the mirror and picked up a slither ignoring it when the edge tore through my glove and into my palm. Keeping my back to the car I crawled to the end took a breath and held my hand out angling the mirror to see everything. The 4x4 was empty a part from the guy with the rocket launcher he was hanging over the cab weapon wrapped around his neck blood from a wound I could not see ran down the exterior of the cab making puddles below him…good that was the one heavy weapon out of the game. There could only be maybe six others so I looked for them next the agents had four pinned behind some iron drums on the other side of the hanger so I just needed to find the two others. A shot hit the tip of my mirror shattering it, I wanted to scream in agony as a few shards dug their way into my palm but pain was a weakness I couldn't show not right now. I pulled my hand back and ripped the shards out at least they'd given their position away now.

"Hill, have you got them?"

"Yeah, go on my say." Idiot my assassin side called me as I waited for Hill's go letting someone else have that sort of control especially someone that dislikes you. "Now!" She yelled which was followed by gun fire.

I got up immediately ignoring the voice in my mind hit the button and opened the trunk but when a bullet bounced off the trunk's lid I had to hit the deck again.

"I didn't get it, pin them down." I yelled at her.

I don't know if I was more surprised that she listened to me or that she came out of cover and got to her feet two guns in each hand and started firing. I took that as my queue got up quickly and retrieved the silver case and tube.

"Got it." I shouted so she could get to cover again, as I high tailed it back the way I came.

He was waiting behind what used to be one of the wings of the plane for me and even in the middle of our shoot out him waiting for me made me smile.

"For you." I smiled handing over his things as he past me my bag.

He froze taken the case, "Where did the blood come from?" He asked worried looking at the bloody handle then at me.

"It's just my hand, mirror shards." I explained holding it up for him. "Next time you can get your own stuff." I joked but he missed it because he was finally noticing the lights on my gloves and he stared at me accusingly. "I had to keep my options opened." I shrugged. "Sorry."

I thought he was going to eat me but he just stared at me in disbelief then smiled shaking his head as he popped open the cast fasteners and brought out what looked like a bow minus the strings. He gave it a firm shake though and there they were completing the bow before he twisted the top of the tube and slide a quiver out.

I laughed in disbelief as I ripped into my bag and armed myself strapping my knifes and revolver at my thighs over my leggings, loading my 38' and sliding my larger blade into my waistband, "Are you serious Robin Hood?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Robin Hood's got nothing on me." He winked placing his quiver around himself. "Watch this." He smiled smugly.

He hit a combination of buttons on his bow too fast for me to keep up I heard the quiver make a noise then he was pulling out an arrow made of a lightweight metal –not wood and feathers like I expected- with a little ball at the base of the arrow point. He loaded it quickly and fired it swiftly and with deadly accuracy towards the drums the guys from the 4x4 where hiding behind. It hit the middle drum and stuck.

"Wow." I smiled sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me you could hit non-moving, non-threatening targets?" I goaded.

"I couldn't because we were talking about you all night I couldn't get a word in edge ways." He chuckled. "And you didn't let me finish." He smiled holding his bow up and hit another button and I was hitting the floor as the drums exploded blowing the four guys against the wall behind them.

"Robin Hood and OO7 rolled into one." I smiled. "Impressive, but watch this." I smiled turning my attention to the two Hill had pinned for me, unfortunately she wasn't doing well now her and a few others were retreating as the two pulled out automatic guns and we're firing at will.

Hawkeye POV

My heart was in my throat as she threw herself across the wing and rushed the nearest guy dodging bullets with the agility of a cat. When she got to him she hit his throat with the heel of her hand with enough force to crush his windpipe before kicking the gun out of his hand and flipping him over. And it didn't even slow her down she was at the second one before he could blink she grabbed the barrel of his gun with one hand turned so her back was to his front and brought her elbow back to get him in the chest. She turned to face him again and now his knees were bent she used them like steps and threw her legs around his neck and tossed him beside his friend while landing gracefully on her feet his gun in hand.

Exhilaration lit up her face but although I knew it was harmless the other agents and Fury did not and moved their guns to her again. I rolled my eyes stepping out to defend her; I mean for god's sake she just took out two of the bad guys for them. But she realised her mistake quickly and set down the gun and raised her hands.

Black Widow POV

I sighed, one good deed obviously didn't make a difference when you had my past to these people I thought bitterly as I raised my hands. They all stepped around whatever they were using for cover with their guns on me but I kept my eyes on Fury as he approached.

"Who were they?" I asked him accusingly if Coulson didn't tell Clint to expect company then that was because someone higher up told him not too and that person was obviously Fury.

"None of your business." He shot quickly.

"It is my business." I raised my voice at him. "Especially when they were here to get me."

"You've made a lot of enemies, Black Widow. It could be anyone." He said it too fast. Liar.

"And I don't mind making one more." I stared daggers at him taken one step towards him my fingers itching to grab my blade and hold it to his throat.

"Natasha." Clint cautioned getting between us.

"He's lying Clint he knows who those people were working for. You see it too I know you do." I frowned at him.

"Barton, unarm her and handcuff her now. We're getting out of here." He ordered.

I stared at Clint and watched him struggle with duty and what he felt was right, but I was under no illusions, he would go with duty it was in his nature.

"I'll do it myself." I shot saving Clint from having to choose it would only hurt him later.

"Slowly." Fury cautioned raising his gun so it was aimed at my head and in that one movement all I could picture was using my knife to pop out his other eye, but I wouldn't for Clint.

I kept one hand raised and bent down with the other to unstrap the Velcro to my throwing knife holder then done the same to my revolver holder and let them drop to the ground. I got up slowly to pull out my big blade and 38' from my waistband that's when I seen it the glint of a barrel in the hills looking over the hanger in the reflection of Fury's finely polished silver gun.

"Shooter." I yelled before the echo of another shot.

Every agent hit the ground immediately, even Clint who tried to knock me down with him but I charged Fury into the nearest sedan that wasn't near the opened hanger door making him fumble and drop his gun.

"Who are they?" I hissed pulling out my knife and holding it to his throat.

"Natasha!" I heard Clint yell but he was pinned the sniper was not letting up now and without him close by to ground me I felt the assassin take over.

"Tell me, you rotten S.O.B or I swear to god I'll march you over to that space and let him take both of us out." And I wasn't bluffing and I was sure he seen that.

I felt a few guns on me from agents that found cover but Coulson was yelling at them not to fire, "Sir, we should just tell them." He was pleading between his shouts.

"Fine. A Russian Trojan virus was released when we uploaded your picture to our database and they got more than your new identity and location they also got Barton's orders."

I could tell he was editing, "You mean you let them get his orders to bring me here." I accused.

"You used her as bait?" Clint spoke from beside me making me jump I didn't even hear him or notice the sniper had ceased.

"He used us both, Clint." I spat venomously.

"We had to be sure she didn't get wind of this Agent Barton. Dropping your back up and radio silence for almost twelve hours didn't inspire much confidence we thought you could have been compromised."

"I wasn't and you still used her as bait." He said disgustedly.

"If that's your only problem with this situation…" He said looking pointedly at the knife I was holding to his throat. "…maybe you were."

"Natasha, please." Clint asked, motioning for me to move the knife.

I did only because it was Clint who asked and put it back into my waistband and moved away from him to pace.

"How many Russian enemies, do you have Tasha?" Clint asked.

I snorted involuntarily, "A lot."

"We need better Intel than that." Fury snapped. "If you haven't noticed we're trapped like rats."

"We have the sedans." I frowned.

"Negative, two have had tyres shot out the other's radiator was hit." Hill announced. "That leaves one and we can't drive three people out at a time."

"Think Tasha, who have you pissed off with the facilities to hack us and have access to heavy artillery?" Clint asked.

"That's right the rocket launcher someone should go get that or disengage it or something." I noted absently.

"What about the sniper?" Someone asked from the crowd and I seen how it pissed Fury off they were asking me.

"Wasn't a proper sniper just someone to scare us into staying her like sitting ducks for the next ground crew."

"And just how do you know that?" Hill snapped.

"Snipers are trained to be one shot one kill apart from his lucky one shot the first time, has he hit anyone since?" I countered.

"Forget the tactical stuff, Black Widow. And think." Fury ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him but considered all the possibilities a heavy arsenal and super computer nerds, "I don't know." I frowned annoyed at myself when I came up empty.

"How do you not have any ideas?" Fury scoffed.

"Because when I struck I didn't really leave survivors." I spat at him. "No loose ends it stops things like this happening." I snapped angry at myself but mostly at him for making me confess to a whole load of strangers of what I was like before including reiterating it to Clint.

"Well, you left one somewhere." He shot irritably.

I felt the urge to gouge out his eye again but it was short lived when I heard more tyres squealing to a stop outside. There was more than one car this time; this was it the collection and clean up team. I looked at Clint concernedly they wouldn't leave until they had me or we were all dead.

"Fan out and only shoot when you have a sure shot." Fury ordered taken up a place behind the sedan we were standing in front of. "Hawkeye, can you get up to those beams on the ceiling?" He looked up and nodded but unlike the other agents didn't do as he was told to immediately instead he turned to me.

"I can stay on the ground with you if you want me too." He offered, probably more for his sake than mine because I seen the worry and the need to protect me. He would get hurt trying to do that especially if he was clouded with emotions.

"No, you go up top, cover me." I smiled encouragingly.

He hesitated before caressing my cheek and just as quick his touch was gone and he was shooting an arrow up at the beam which burst opened into a claw and strong thin rope that securely fastened around the beam for him to climb up.

"Black Widow, stay close." Fury commanded.

"I don't work for you." I shot angrily at him for ruining my moment. "I'm going to the front they're here for me after all."

"Coulson, with her." Fury ordered and the agent done as he was told like a little puppy…with no back bone.

I ignored the agent as I picked up the weapons I'd removed and fastened them in place as I went to the side of the opened door. Looking through a bullet hole I couldn't see much just three 4x4 including the first one with the dead rocket launcher man. The rocket launcher, crap, I slipped into a crouch supporting myself with one hand to bend around the door to get a better aim at it I had to take it out. Once I started pulling the trigger I couldn't stop until I knew it was out of commission which is when the firing back started but I was too low to hit.

"Hawkeye says he's got this pull back." Coulson spoke.

I looked up at Clint as I pulled my arm back around the door just in time to watch him let an arrow go but I didn't hear an explosion. When I looked out through my bullet peep hole the arrow was in the side of the rocket launcher.

"He said 'watch this'." Coulson sighed disapprovingly repeating the message he was getting through his earwig.

I ignored the agents tone and did as Clint asked and was impressed as there was a flash of orange light from the arrow and the metal of the weapon began to melt and turn in on itself.

"остановить!" A women's voice yelled commandingly stopping the gun fire immediately and stopping me from looking to Clint to see his triumphant grin at my captivation.

The use of my mother tongue had my attention instantly and I rushed to look out of my peep hole. She had just pulled up in another 4x4 and stood strongly in the cab before leaping out of it and walking proudly through the small crowd of men who looked at her in awe before coming around to stand in front of the dead man and his now decommissioned weapon –she had guts walking into the open like that I noted. I pressed myself against the door as if it would make a difference of my view of her but she wasn't facing me she was more pre-occupied with the melted weapon at her feet before letting out a peel of laughter.

"This woman is off her head." Coulson whispered.

I looked to him in surprise did the strict agent guy just make a joke? But he simply nodded up at Clint –who was standing up arrow aimed-…well that explained it.

"He wants to know if you know her before he takes the shot."

"I can't see…" But just as I said it she turned to look into the hanger.

She looked familiar, a young girl that could have doubled as my sister we matched in weight, height, hair and skin colour and although like me she looked just like an innocent girl obviously a trained fighter. The only thing we did not have in common was the large pink puckered burn scar down the right side of her face. "Natasha." She sung sweetly -as if she was a mother calling her child downstairs- confirming all my fears. "I see the training has stuck with you all these years…take out the biggest threats first." She smiled at the melted weapon.

I didn't reply, I couldn't flashes of my time in the Black Widow programme hit me like a tonne of bricks especially the days I would train with the other girls and the face of the girl they always paired me with. We could have been twins back then in looks and skill…but I'd been better and the Initiative seen that. "Ana." I whispered being brought back to the now. A voice in my head wondered how I'd remembered her real name when I had forgotten mine so long ago but it was drowned out by panic.

"Natasha." She sung again.

"Hawkeye, there's something wrong down here. I think she's gone into shock." Coulson reported. There was a second of silence then Coulson was given me his ear wig and holding the mic that connected with it to me. I put it in absentmindedly.

"Tasha." Clint spoke softly. "Who is she?"

"Ana." I just repeated over and over again, I was circling the drain Clint had pulled me out of last night again, I felt myself losing it.

"Tasha, breath I won't let her hurt you." He reassured me I heard the ache in his voice as he wished to be by my side and that helped.

"She's me…I mean like me."

"Another Black Widow?" Fury's voice interrupted in my ear, I'd forgotten these were all connected.

"Yes." I answered him brusquely before turning my attention to Clint again. "Clint I'm sorry, I should have stayed that night to make sure everything and everyone burnt in that building." I apologised stupidly because I had done that long before I'd ever met him. But I knew what I unleashed now on him because I'd been so careless.

"Tasha, don't apologise and don't be scared of her I won't let her or them take you back." He promised and in that one promise he nailed what I was truly scared of, going back and becoming the monster I had been. "Tasha, I promise." He repeated fiercely, making me believe him.

"Natasha." She no longer sung my name it was a command now. "We don't have all day, Natasha. Come out, come out wherever you are. And your new friends won't get hurt."

I inhaled deeply straightening myself.

"Tasha, don't!" Clint yelled so loudly I heard him up on his beam without the aid of the ear wig.

"Cover me." I ordered him, removing the ear wig given it back to Coulson. "I'm coming out, Ana." I called stepping one foot out first.

A shot rang out and the bullet missed my foot by inches making me pull it back in there was another shot then silence.

"Sorry, Natasha but some of my men have itchy fingers –you remember what that was like- but it will not happen again so come on." I watched her smile with satisfaction through my peep hole as she put her gun back in its holster.

"O.k." I repeated stepping out again despite Coulson given me an "are you mad" look.

"Natasha." She beamed happily lifting her arms up as if she wanted to hug me over the space between us, but I wasn't fooled by her welcoming cheer.

"Ana." I said in a clipped tone. "It's been a while."

"My name is not Ana it's zero one one." She corrected in the same brain washed tone I used to use before coming out of it all sugary sweet again like nothing had just passed. "Almost seven years." She nodded in agreement. "But you did leave your mark so I could never forget you." She smiled rubbing one finger over her scar.

"Are you here for an apology?" I quipped bored with the small talk now.

"Don't be silly a Black Widow doesn't apologise but she does seek vengeance." That was it for her nice, happy façade; she was practically oozing hatred as her eyes narrowed into slits and she was practically coiling like a cobra before it lunches at its pray. And her goons took her lead and raised their guns at me.

"She's mine." She hissed at them. "Go in there and take out her backup."

Her word was all it took and they were storming past me into the hanger and the shooting began again. Clint of course was my main concerned and I flashed him a quick glance to make sure no-one spotted him but he was already firing arrows below him so even if he was being spotted it wasn't for long. I smiled happily even if I didn't get out of this I was hopeful Clint would…but that brief instance I was unfocused was all she needed. Before I knew it she was using my arm to flip over me then brought her foot around to slide mine out from under me.

"You betrayed us, _zero one zero_." She sneered my ID standing over my head and stepping down on my wrist as I went for my gun.

"They betrayed _me_." I growled, lifting my leg above my head to kick her in the stomach then forward rolled away from her to get on my feet.

"Betrayed you? They gave you a life, a purpose." She roared charging at me with a few tapper jabs.

She was playing with me I seen it in her eyes and that made me lash out in anger with an imperfect haymaker and she used that to her advantage grabbing my arm to pull me into her meeting me with a powerful kick to the diaphragm.

"You've let emotion in, it makes you weak." She hissed making me crumple to my knees as she delivered and heavy punch to my solar plexus.

My vision was blurring at the edges because of the pain but I knew she was going to deliver another kick so I tried to focus and to get out of the way. But she hesitated her snake like eyes shooting up behind me before she leapt agilely out of the way of one of Clint's arrows dragging me with her still on my knees.

"You're friend's a poor shot." She smirked glancing at the arrow that had penetrated the wheel of the 4x4 behind her then taken out her gun and holding it to my forehead. I ignored the cool metal and looked back to Clint given myself away completely. "And you love too?" She spat disgustedly pistol whipping me across the face to make me focus on her. "Be safe in the knowledge he'll be joining you in the next life." She smiled like the angel of death cocking her gun.

My tongue flashed out to clean the blood dripping from my lip as her words ignited a new will to fight inside me, "That was stupid of you." I smiled looking up at her. I brought my hands up to each side of her gun using it and her as my base I forced myself up and cartwheeled around her arms to land at her side, her gun in hand and the satisfying noise of one of her arms coming out of it shoulder socket. She screeched like an angry harpy swinging herself around to deliver a round house kick but her anger made her sloppy. I caught her leg easily in mid-air and brought my only leg around in a swift motion down onto her knee cap in her other leg causing it to face the wrong direction bringing her to her ass.

"He's an American agent." She spoke through her teeth in pain. "Do you think he really cares for you? He's just using to get whatever information you know."

"I trust him more than I trust you _Ana_." I smirked as she bristled at her name.

"We were your family." She screamed defiantly as I dragged her to the 4x4.

"We weren't family, Ana. We were brought up as competitors and _I_ was always better." I hissed at her as I threw her against the 4x4 she screamed in pain sagging down against it. I pulled out Clint's arrow from the wheel, it was just as I expected an arrow with the round bulb at the base of the tip and drove it through her leg.

"предатель!" She screamed at me as I walked away going to pull out the arrow.

It was second nature, the knifes were airborne before my brain could catch up shooting through both her hands and pinning them to the car behind her.

"The Initiative will rise from the flames just as I did!"

"Feel safe in the knowledge Ana that I will be there to send them to the afterlife like I have you." I grinned as I used her words against her.

She cursed –A LOT- as I turned to give Clint the signal to blast her that's when I felt terror like no other. Clint couldn't hit the button because his bow was lying uselessly on the ground below him and Clint was hanging on only by his two arms to the beam I'd just seen him on a moment ago flinging his legs hopelessly finding nothing to push himself up with while the sharks circled below. I didn't think I just acted I forgot about Ana even though the assassin told me to shoot her even if it was just in the femoral artery so if she got away she'd bleed to death. But she was drowned out by my thoughts of Clint I was running at the two guys that stood below him, I didn't even note the dangers around me as I should have running through the shoot-out happening in the hanger. I jumped bodies –agent and bad guy- ducked and weaved when gunfire was closer than I'd liked but I couldn't lose momentum. I slowed down a bit to come to Hill's aid a guy had her restrained while brandishing a knife close to her throat I jumped him grabbing his collar as I did bringing him onto his back beside her.

"Thanks." She managed pinning him down stabbing him with his own knife, which was impressive she had a lot of potential but I didn't have time to compliment her.

"Get to Ana, make sure she doesn't get loose." I ordered flying on.

I seen red as I watched one of the guys below Clint raise his gun at him while the other went to pick up Clint's bow. I charged the guy with the gun first jumping over the others back like I was playing leapfrog to take him down. Picking myself up first I brought my foot down on his chest to keep him down stupidly forgetting to kick his gun away as I turned on the other. He was upright Clint's bow in hand and he was ready for me. Using the bow like a baton he swung a few hits getting me in the ribs, after the third I got bored with it and hooked my arms around the bow and pulling him into me so I could slam his nose off of it. I pulled the bow over my shoulder as he recoiled from my hit it took him no time to recover from the shock but I was ready for him now. I hit him before he hit me catching him on his jaw then dropping into a crouch to sweep his feet out from under him. He hit the ground with such force he K.O'd, thank god now I could get back to helping Clint get back on the beam. The how was going to be a problem though, I looked to the wire he'd shot to get up there it was a few metres maybe I could climb it and help him up or swing it closer to him...

"TASHA!" He strained to yell.

"I'm here, Clint. Just hang on a little bit longer."

"No…Tasha, behind you!"

I was too slow to catch up to his words because my mind was clouded with the fear he'd fall so I only heard the click of the gun being cocked when it was too late to do anything about and Clint letting go before I could scream. Once he let go after I wasn't even worrying about the gun the man I'd taken down first was holding on me. I must have blinked or blacked out as Clint landed on top of the guy probably crushing his ribs and windpipe while setting the gun off but in a different direction.

I was frozen for all of one second then I was screaming, "CLINT." I screamed at him pulling him off of the really dead bad guy rolling him to his stomach. His glass quiver was shattered but most of it had splintered and stuck in the bad guy there was just a few shallow shards in Clint that I pulled out quickly then cut through the quiver's strap and pushed it away so I could turn him back on his back. His breathing was shallow and strained so I moved him to the recovery position and began CPR.

"C'mon, you idiot." I begged between breathes. "Don't die on me." Or because of me my brain added silently. "I need you, Clint." I yelled pumping his chest. I felt myself losing it again and not because of my passed this time because I felt myself losing Clint. "No, please." I begged more thumping his chest now instead of pumping. "You promised to cover me not die on me." I yelled at him as I felt his breathing slow, tears threating to spill over.

"Hawkeye!" Someone yelled loud enough for me to hear through his ear wig that hung down from his ear. "Ana got loose shot Hill and is on her way towards you."

Red tainted my vision this was all her fault I was glad she was coming this way, I puffed one more breathe into Clint's mouth, "Don't die." I whispered to him putting his bow down beside him and picking myself up to meet her blade in hand.

She was walking with a purpose through the whirl of bullets but ignoring them all eyes on me never shifting. She looked like a zombie –like she should be dead but wasn't- with her displaced kneecap making it a little hard for her to walk –one weakness I could use- her busted up face and blood dripping from each hand. One was dripping out a constant stream because of the death grip on the arrow she'd pulled out of her own leg.

"I'm going to skewer you with your lover's arrow, Natasha." She screamed defiantly charging at me like a mad woman.

I flipped my blade and caught it again, "Bring it, Ana." I smiled in anticipation.

"Tasha, get down." Clint's voice sounded like an angels' song to my ear that I whipped around to him not really understanding his words.

Hawkeye POV

Tasha, the conscious thought made my eyes shoot open. My disorientation wasn't helped any by the pain but I battled through it turning my head to her voice. I felt the want to roll my eyes at the fact that crazy bitch was still alive but I didn't have the strength for that but the corner of my lip did pick up slightly when I seen the bow in her hand.

"Tasha, get down." I yelled sounding like a strangled cat.

I didn't have time to say it again, I didn't think I had the energy to say it again my breathing was still laboured and I had to use the rest of my energy to hit the button on my bow when I see her with the arrow. I just hoped the shock of the blast didn't catch any of my people but mostly Natasha. I hit it and shielded my eyes as the flash of the explosion followed instantly and consumed her. The shock flung Tasha over me and I heard others yell as they were caught too part of me hoped they weren't hurt but like the night I met her I was more concerned about her and my thoughts turned my head towards her. She was recovering quickly - I suppose you had to, to survive in the world she'd been brought up in- and was using her elbows to pull herself to my side to fall exhaustedly beside me our faces close together.

"You listened." She tried to smile making me look at her as if she'd lost her mind. I didn't have time to ask her about it as a hail of gun fire began again and without knowing where I'd found the energy I threw myself on top of her as a shield until they stopped ignoring the pain that seemed to be… everywhere.

"It's over." Director Fury's voice echoed around the hanger letting me roll off of her and back onto my back.

She was smiling when I faced her again and even if we'd just been fighting for our life and were in extreme pain –well I was anyway- now it didn't stop me from smiling back I was just so relieved she was still alive.

"Agent Coulson, have you eyes on Black Widow?" Fury voice brought me back to reality with a big bang.

"Tasha, get out of here." I ordered.

She looked hurt and confused, she mustn't have heard him, "What? Why?"

"Run, Tasha." I pleaded. "They'll still take you in after all this and I don't want them to. I don't know what they'd do with you. Run."

I watched her consider it as I appealed to her instinct to survive, "Come with me." She whispered.

"I can't, I'm not in any shape to run…" I gestured towards the heap I was laying in now. "… I'd slow you down. Please, just go."

"HAS ANYONE EYES ON BLACK WIDOW!" Fury yelled furiously.

She heard that time.

"They'll know you let me run, Clint. They'll arrest you for it." She said shaking her head in disobedience. Then catching me completed off guard she grabbed my facing bringing her lips to mine for one brief moment –that I'd never forget- then scrambled to her feet.

"I'm here!" She declared before I could stop her.

Black Widow POV

"Agent Barton's hurt." I reported as Fury and Coulson who was supporting Hill –I was glad she was alive now I wasn't worrying about Clint I could feel for others and I would have felt awful if Ana had killed her since it was me that had ordered her to watch her- made their way toward me.

"Hill, see to Barton." He ordered and even with a gunshot wound to her leg she obeyed hobbling over to him to help him up right. "And Coulson disarm and arrest Miss Romanoff."

I knew it had been coming but I was still surprised as he said the words and it was mirrored in the expressions of both Hill and Coulson. Clint wore a whole different expression it was filled with fear.

"I'll disarm myself, Coulson." I gave the agent a brief smile as he controlled his expression again. I ripped my holders off my legs…again and threw my 38" down on top of them. "I lost my larger blade in the explosion." I reported, given Clint a small wink as I turned my back to them and crossing my arms for the handcuffs.

"Director Fury, is that really necessary?" Hill asked shocking me and everyone else in the vicinity. "She's given herself in and she helped take them down."

"Agent Hill, one good deed does not rule out her past, our protocol or the law." He spoke slowly like he was talking like a child; I rolled my eyes for her.

"You _used_ her as bait, sir." Clint shot furiously leaning on Hill to get to his feet. "And she still fought on our side and didn't run after it she deserves to be pardoned."

"I told you before Barton; keep it in your pants." He raised his voice to match Clint's.

"Clint, please…" I tried to hush him but he ignored me.

"This has nothing to do with my libido." He shot angrily. "And I'm not the only one that could possibly think she's has proved her mettle today."

"Is that what the rest of you think?" Fury asked loudly…intimidatingly of course no-one was going to argue with the Director's call.

"I do, sir." Coulson answered delaying placing the cuffs in his hand around my wrists.

"Explain, Coulson." Fury ordered but even I noted some disbelief in his tone at the fact his second in command was backing me.

"She did hand herself over without resistance, fought on our side without hesitation…." Fury must've given him a look to remind him of the fact I'd held a knife to his throat. "…without much hesitation…" Coulson amended. "…even when she learnt she was bait. She didn't kill Agent Barton when he detained her and her knowledge of Russian Intelligence and the return of this new threat the 'Black Widow Initiative' could prove of great importance to us and the U.S."

"And her past?" Fury asked interestedly.

"Well…" Coulson faltered.

"She hasn't killed any innocent parties in the past five years." Clint came to his aid. "The list of her hits -she gave me willingly- shows that her victims have all been people guilty of doing things from drug manufacturing to arms dealers that we couldn't have touched with traditional justice. Isn't that what we do accentually? The only difference is we get the go ahead from the Council."

"What do you propose then, Coulson?" Fury asked pointedly overlooking Clint's opinion.

"She comes to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. After given us a full debriefing of everything she knows the mandatory psychological evaluations and undergoing our own training, of course."

"Miss Romanoff, you have been awfully quiet what is your say on this? Are you willing to work for us?"

I turned to Clint who gave me an encouraging smile before looking at him, "I am."

"You do know this means betraying your country and if you cross us my wrath and the Councils' won't only be turned on you but also Agent Coulson and Barton as they vouched for you."

"I haven't been Russian for a while and I would never dream of it." I answered truthfully but he knew that showing I could potentially be the cause of Clint's demise was a sure way to get an honest answer from me.

"O.k. then." He frowned unsurely before turning away making his coat fly out behind him like a cape. "Let's get out of her."

"Yes, sir." I answered teasingly adding the 'sir' he didn't turn back unimpressed I'm sure but Clint cracked a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted." Clint smiled. "Before I…" And before he could add anything else he crumpled to the ground taken Hill with him.

* * *

"We need to get ready the plane will be here. Coulson only brought us three days."

"It's been three days?" He asked incredulously. "We didn't really see much of Budapest, did we?" He smiled cheekily looking at the unmade bed he was still in and all the room service trays. "Agent Romanoff, are you blushing?" He chuckled pulling me back down beside him with his non plastered arm.

"_Probationary_ Agent Romanoff." I corrected. "And I can't start taken anymore liberties now after demanding to go with you to the hospital and begging Coulson to allow us to stay here until you were well enough to travel."

"Out of curiosity, did Coulson know when you said staying here you meant at a hotel not the hospital?" He laughed as I looked away bashfully again.

"I thought it was need to know." I smiled using agent lingo.

"And I suppose it's only right I finished interrogating you." He smiled his boyish cocky grin winking.

I buried my face into his shoulder to hide another wave of red flash across my face.

"It will be great, when you're finally a field agent; working beside you during the day and having you sleep beside me at night…"

His words wiped the carefree smile and wash of red from my face instantly. I'd thought a lot about my…our future at S.H.I.E.L.D when I became an agent while he was unconscious at the hospital. And I looked back to the hanger incident and all the mistakes I made when I was worrying about him, how I could have been dead a few times because of it, how he had sacrificed himself and almost died because of them. And it wasn't only us that I'd made risk everything; I hadn't really concerned myself with anyone else but him during the action only Hill and that was only because she had been in my path on the way to get to him and what had I been thinking sending a junior agent to watch a trained killer like Ana…I hadn't been thinking I had just needed to get to Clint. Those were liberates with others' life I could not take anymore not if I did really want to turn my life around.

"Clint, when we go back…we can't be like this anymore." I said as I hid cowardly in his shoulder so I didn't have to face him.

He pulled back though as my words registered with him not allowing me to hide, he looked at me as if I'd told a joke he didn't find funny before it really clicked with him as he read me.

"You're being serious?" He said in disbelief he probably would have got up to pace if he didn't need the aid of the crutches that were across the room.

"Clint, you must have seen all my mistakes at the hanger? You almost died correcting my biggest one and Hill got shot because of my other."

"We're both alive though so…"

"Clint, I'd do things the exact same way if the situation ever occurred again." I admitted selfishly. "My thought's would always be clouded because of you…"

"It's my fault?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Clint. It's my own fault; I've been an assassin too long I have to learn how to separate what I want from what I need to do."

He looked away sullenly.

"Clint, you said it yourself I need to wipe out the red in my ledger…redeem myself before I can even think about having any good in my life…"

"You added that last part." He frowned. "I never said that." He pouted but I watched as my words softened his expression he understood.

I managed a weak smile as I nuzzled back into him.

He sighed before kissing the top of my head then resting his on mine, "At least we'll always have Budapest."

_End of Flashback_

I watched him for an hour or two allowing myself a moment to weep over Coulson's death because without him I wouldn't be here now. But when Clint's limbs began twitching along with his eyes I knew he was close to consciousness and I had to pull myself together, I couldn't bring Coulson back but I had an opportunity to bring Clint back.


End file.
